


Not Your Meerkat

by AngelTalion



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Slash, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver over hear Kurt's first run in with one Barry Allen.</p><p>(EDITED: 11/14/2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Meerkat

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head since the first ep of Flash. Now its yours. :)

Oliver and Felicity exited the elevator in step but slowed when they heard a sharp icy tone on a voice that had always been playful and typically happy even when irritated with Team Arrow, as he had dubbed them. He'd pegged them in less than 30 days. Inviting himself into a meeting and interrupting the trio when they'd gone to Oliver's office for an impromptu info run down. At their various looks of panic, confusion, and well busted; he had given the group three choices. A) They were the local super hero; B) The local super villain; or C) They could lie to him and accept his letter of immediate resignation… and no he hadn't taken care of Oliver's latest insult to the high and mighties by ditching an event. Felicity had made the decision and spilled insisting his cover and lies would be better if he knew the why's. But even during that confrontation Kurt Hummel's voice hadn't held this sort of malice.

"You have to be kidding me! When I asked if you were stalking me, I was joking. I can't decide if I need a restraining order or if I should get a stun gun and just enjoy shooting you with it over and over again." He seemed to growl. The blonds stilled seeing a wide eyed Barry Allen. "The last thing I need right now is a smirky meerkat stalker. We don’t need a lawyer and if we did I'd ensure you never got the job. Now run back to whatever swamp you slithered out of and get out of here before I call security." 

Frowning Kurt cocked his head. "How did you even get up here? You need a code or to get buzzed up… Seb-"

Suddenly Barry burst into laughter. "Oh my GOD! You are Kurt!!! Seriously? He's blind, you're hot at least hotter then he tried to act like you weren't. Oh I am NEVER letting him live this down. Meerkat? Damn, now I know why he's in such a mood when he's seen you. You two must be hilarious to watch in person. Hang on!" Kurt watched the Sebastian doppelganger pull his cell out and call a number on speaker phone.

"What, I'm busy!" Sebastian's voice snapped from over the phone.

Kurt collapsed in his chair. "Oh Gaga! You're the evil-twin... or eviler-twin! There's two of you. I must have done something so so bad in a past life to have to deal with this!"

"Princess?" The familiar voice sounded suddenly worried. "Barry what the fuck are you doing with Hummel?"

Snickering he answered, "Chill out _Meerkat_ , I just got chewed out and threatened with a life of being stun-gunned so I figured I'd fix things before he went through with the threat. He seems the sort to follow through."

"Don't call him that!" - "Don't call me that." The two said in unison, then silence took over before Barry burst into laughter again, at this point his stomach was starting to hurt. 

"God, you are worse at this than me Bastian." Barry shook his head. "He's at Queen headquarters doing the big guy's PR. Have fun with that." Hanging up he winked at Kurt. "He's an idiot but he's not nearly as bad as he's tried to make you think. He just can't handle liking someone enough to want more than sex." Shaking his head at the shocked look on Kurt's face. "Tell Oliv, uh- Mr. Queen I need to speak with him when he gets in please. He should have my cell number." 

Felicity pulled Oliver into an open room as Barry turned so they wouldn't be seen, "Oh and I think you're hotter than he said, and his description was pretty hot." 

Whistling he moved down the hall and snickered as he got on the elevator hearing Kurt yell suddenly, "Sebastian thinks I'm hot?"

**Author's Note:**

> Considering continuing this. Let me know what you think, please!


End file.
